Draco and the girl
by Squee's Silver Kitten girl
Summary: New! I got help from a very VERY nice person! Thanks! READ! READ! ^-~ OHHH and PLEASEEEE NOOOOO FLAMESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!
1. Draco's cousin and both their feelings

Draco and the girl  
  
Draco sat outside in a field reading one of his  
books.   
They were forced to leave his house because his house  
was destroyed....   
by a gigantic tree that had fallen on the mansion....  
how terrible right? Wrong!   
Draco loved to be outside when it was a windy day,  
laying in the slightly tall grass. Draco  
Draco hated most of the things in his family, Well his  
hole family except   
his Aunt Minnra and his cousin, Autum, Autum went to a  
different school, a   
wizard and witch one of course (if not Father wouldn't  
let him see them).  
Autum was staying with the Malfoy's because Her mom's  
gone on an important   
trip, she was staying for two years or so... Autum and  
Draco were 16 and   
for some reason Autum was born two days later then  
Draco, on October second.  
...(Three if you count his birthday as a day counted  
which I DON'T!!! :)~)   
Autum had gold hair, and rich dark blue eyes.. All of  
a sudden Draco looked up and saw   
her walking near Draco. When she got closer she looked  
mad and disused.   
"Hey Draco, what's up?" Autum said in her "city "  
tone. "Oh just reading. Oh   
what's the matter you look mad and stuff?" he said, he  
was always kind to his  
cousin as she was to him. "Look what your parents are  
making me wear!!! The   
hid my clothing!!!"Autum exclaimed. Draco looked at  
the dress she was wearing it was  
long a bit tight and very rich like but it went  
terrible with Autum's city style, talk, clothing and  
her noticeable attitude.   
"I want my STUFF BACK!!!"She hollered. Draco felt as  
if his eardrum had   
broken." Luckily I hide a couple," She whispered, "and  
don't tell anyone or   
anything!!" Draco smiled. "You know I WOULD never!"  
Draco said angelically.   
Autum laughed. "Funny real funny..." Autum said. She  
sat down and sighed.   
"What's going on?" Draco said staring at his cousin.  
"What's school like, I mean   
Hogwarts?" She asked. "Well, It's fun, tons of kids,  
Lots of classes, and   
the most c- (Draco thought what he was about to  
say...oh my god he was   
about to call Hermione Granger hot! He thought.)- um  
It's a great school,  
"Draco said. He knew he was blushing, his face felt  
hot. "Ohhhhh Draco has   
a crush!!!! Who is it?? Tell me! Please! You know I  
wouldn't tell any   
oneeeee!" Autum said in a sweet tone.  
"Well...um...don't tell anyone especially   
my father...her name.... her name is H-Hermione  
Granger, and if you tell a  
soul I'll tell them about your cloth!!!" He said.  
  
At the Weasely's  
  
Hermione sat by her to best friends wondering if she  
should tell them...She  
knew the book she was reading by heart, but she wasn't  
reading it, she was   
thinking. 'hmmm if I tell them they'll have a bloody  
fit or not be friends with   
me, or maybe they will still be friends, but if she  
doesn't she'll feel   
guilty that she has a crush on Harry's rival... I'll  
tell them!' she   
thought. Hermione had not noticed that she was  
silently crying with no sound while she was   
lost in thoughts. Harry looked up. "What's the matter,  
Hermione?" he asked.   
Now Ron looked up as well. "Hermione? Why are you  
crying?" Ron asked. "I-If I told   
you... You guys would make fun of me or not be my  
friends or worse never   
talk to me!!!" she wailing. "Hermione, whatever it is,  
we'd still be you   
friends, right Ron?" Harry asked questioningly. "Yeah,  
What Harry said." Ron.   
Hermione cried a little loader. It came  
out,"Ihaveacrushondraco!!" Harry   
and Ron had a puzzled look. "What?" They asked. "I-I-  
Oh I have a crush   
on-err- D-Draco M-Malfoy!!" Hermione said. There was  
silence. Ron Kept   
giving Hermione suspicious looks and Harry stared at  
his feet. "D-Do you  
g-guys want to still be my f-friends??" She asked. Ron  
looked at Harry.   
Harry looked back at Ron. They seemed to be speaking  
to each other with their eyes…  
"Yes, I still do." Harry said in a cold voice. "Sure."  
Ron said. Hermione   
sighed happily. "Good! I thought you guys would hate  
me forever...If I told   
you.... since he is Harry's-er-rival..."Hermione said.  
Harry looked at   
Hermione. "Why?" He asked. "What do you-"   
"Why do you like him?" he asked. Hermione felt her  
face burn.  
(She blushed) "I don't know...just something about  
him…"Hermione said.  
She looked at the sky and wondering what Draco was  
doing. Then she thought  
of something... what if they told Draco?! Hermione  
looked at them   
dangerously.  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" she said wearingly.  
"Never." Ron mumbled   
sounding ashamed. Harry didn't say anything. "Harry??"  
Hermione said fearfully.  
He didn't reply. Hermione started to cry. "Please  
Harry, please!" Hermione said. Harry looked at  
Hermione coldly. "I wont, I'd be to ashamed   
to!" He said dryly. Hermione began to sob more than  
ever and ran into the Weasely kitchen.  
Mrs. Weasely was making lunch and noticed Hermione  
crying. "What's the matter,  
dear?" She asked. "Harry hates me! Ron's ashamed of  
me! I'm such a terrible   
person!" She wailed. "Oh dear! That's terrible! But  
you're not terrible you're a   
nice young lady." Mrs. Weasly said. "T-They probaly  
won't w-want to be my  
f-friend any more!!!" she cried. Mrs. Weasley handed  
Hormone a box of   
tishou. "Sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione  
walked out of the kitchen   
and started to walk to Ginny's room, still crying  
when- "Hermione..." said   
a voice behind Hermione. She turned around it was Ron.  
"I-I guess you wont  
want to be by friend any more..." Hermione said  
looking at her feet sniffing  
from what once were sobs. "No, I want to be your  
friend, it isn't your fault, really. It's   
your feelings fault." he said. Hermione hugged him.  
"Thanks for under   
standing!" Hermione said in joy. "Harry will be your  
friend again after he gets   
over the shock, I mean you slapped him a couple times,  
dueled him, and called  
him names and then you say you like him, it's all  
really confusing!" Ron said.  
  
  
Draco sat at the robe shop chatting with Autum. The  
door opened and they saw Potter, Weasley, and  
Granger... Draco blushed as Autum saw them come in The  
stode. "Well, well, well if it isn't Malfoy.... who's  
she??"Weasley asked. "This is my cousin, Autum Malfoy,  
she's going to Hogwarts...this year...transferring  
from Katstale school.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. the rest of chapter one and Hermione son...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rolling owns all her characters I own Autum and her mum. AND   
the people who made Final Fantasy 3!!!!   
  
  
Draco and the girl:  
chapter 2:  
after that....   
  
Granger looked at Autum.. Draco smiled. Autum look at them and then looked at  
Draco. "Well, WHO are you?" Autum said at Potter, Weasley, and Granger.   
Draco laught, she hated when people say that to her. "Well, MY names Ron   
Weasley." Weasley said. "I'm Harry Potter..." Potter said. "My name's   
Hermione Granger." Granger said. Draco Blushed. Autum looked at Draco and   
smiled. "Well, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and me are quite busy talking   
so...bug off, Oh, please." Autum said calmly. Draco laught at this. "Yeah.."  
Draco said. Harry smiled. 'weird,'Draco thought,'why is the smiling?'   
"Malfoy, Did you soften during summer?" he said in a baby voice. "You Stop It  
, Potter!!"Autum in her "mean" tone. "Oh Draco needs help from a girl!"He   
said. Draco blushed. Autum glared, Fire was in her eyes. 'Oh, no...'he   
thought,'The Malfoys coming out if her. Draco noticed that Autum was a lot   
taller then Potter. She stood up tall and said, "What? YOU calling ME weak?   
Huh?"Autum said, she sounded so scary that Draco wanted to hide. Harry didn't  
look scared. "No, I called you a girl," Harry said coldly. Granger looked at  
Draco, Draco looked at her, every thing went quite, he could see their   
mouths moving but he couldn't hear it. Draco felt a nudge. "Huh?" Draco said,  
now hearing everything. "Draco, It's your turn to get your robes!"Autum   
whispered. "Oh...." Draco said. Potter and Ron laught but Hermione didn't,   
she just stood there, like she didn't know anything. Harry glared at her.  
"Oh!"she said then she laught but a fake one.   
  
~*That night at the Weasley's*~   
  
Hermione stood out side, the wind was blowing hard that night. Hermione's  
hair went in all directions. She thought, 'No one will probley hear me if   
I sing my favorite song....'  
Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh my hero, so far a   
way now!!!Will I ever  
see you smile?Love   
goes a way like night   
into day, it's just a   
fading dream....  
  
I'm the darkness,   
your the stars!Our   
loves brighter then   
the sun. For eternity,  
for there con only   
be you, my chosen  
on....  
  
Must I forget you? Our  
solemn promise? Will   
autumn take place of   
spring??What shall I   
do?? I'm lost without  
you....speak to me   
once more!!!"  
  
Hermione sang beautifully. "Wow, you can sing..." someone said. Hermione   
turned around, It was Harry! Hermione blushed. "How come you never told me   
you could sing that good?" Harry asked. "You never asked!" Hermione said.   
Harry held out his hand "Friends?" He asked. Hermione took it. "Friends."   
She said pulling Harry into a hug.   
  
Draco's girl's notes: Hello, all my fans and all the haters, I'm sorry this   
ones kinda short.... Hope you like it!!! ~*Draco's girl 


End file.
